Since, as a rule, the distance between the sample carrier and the first imaging optical system is not known after the insertion of the sample carrier with a new sample to be examined, this distance must first of all be changed, e.g. in the case of fully-automated image capture processes, such that the sample lies in the depth of field area of the first imaging optical system. Then the fully-automated image capture process can be carried out.